


Three Letters

by loves_books



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/pseuds/loves_books
Summary: Three letters, that’s all they have as explanation, left behind in case he never made it back to them. Three letters, sealed in creamy white envelopes made from thick, expensive paper, addressed to each of them in a recognisable and elegant script. Only the very best, of course, when leaving what he must have expected to be his final farewells.





	Three Letters

Stupid, stupid boy.

Stupid, brave, selfless, brilliant, idiotic fool of a boy.

Three letters, that’s all they have as explanation, left behind in case he never made it back to them. Three letters, sealed in creamy white envelopes made from thick, expensive paper, addressed to each of them in a recognisable and elegant script. Only the very best, of course, when leaving what he must have expected to be his final farewells. 

The three men he left behind can only guess at the content of those three letters, as none of them have been opened. Instead, each of them are being kept safe – in an inner jacket pocket, tucked inside a comic book, within the lid of a tool box – and are still sealed, even though those creamy envelopes have all been touched gingerly, fearfully, gently, time and again since they were hand-delivered a week ago.

By silent, unanimous agreement those three letters will not be opened, not unless the unthinkable happens. Not unless their stupid, selfless, talented boy loses his final battle.

He’s still fighting, somehow, still clinging on to life like the stubborn boy he always has been, which is more than the three of them had dared hope for when the doctors had first described his horrific injuries. The so-called mission had apparently been a complete success. At least, that’s what they’d said, as if trying to justify the broken body which had been brought back home to them. It was no comfort at all.

Whether he’ll ever wake still remains to be seen. If he does wake, and they have to believe he will, no one knows if he’ll ever be the same.

Stupid boy. Generous, brave boy.

It wasn’t worth it; the three men left behind all agree on that. Pardons, compensation, reinstatement, freedom… none of those things matter. They’d all far rather be on the run forever as a foursome than free as a trio.

It wasn’t worth it, whatever justifications and explanations and apologies may be written in those three unopened letters. Whatever their brave, skilled boy was thinking, whatever lies the army whispered in his ear to convince him to go, whatever deals he might have agreed to. Whatever went through his head when he chose not to talk to them all first, neither to his lover nor his two brothers.

It wasn’t worth this pain and sorrow. Nothing could ever be worth this agony, this endless waiting, hoping, praying. If their stupid boy wakes up – no, when he wakes up, he has to wake up – they’ll hug him then threaten to kill him for putting them through this hell. Then hug him again, and make him swear never to leave their sides.

Brave, stupid, beloved boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to an amazing prompt from Panda77777, though I'm desperately hoping another writer picks it up and writes the full story:
> 
> What about the government/army have a very difficult dangerous mission to take out a dangerous individual, they need a sniper, one of the best were no shot is impossible as the shot won't be easy. In other words they need Lieutenant Peck and can be Sosa or a Lynch is sent to contact him and make him a deal. The deal being he takes the mission, makes the kill shot and they will get their pardons, full reinstatement etc . In the meantime maybe Hannibal had been injured and when whoever contacts Face, he see's this as a way to get Hannibal help and BA and Murdock their freedom. Knowing that the others would stop him as he is fully aware it may well be a one way mission, he slips away and before he leaves for the mission he hands whoever (Sosa/Lynch) three letters, one each for the team. When the army/whoever you choose arrives to tell the others they are pardoned and to get Hannibal help they are handed Faces's letters. It could be that Face and Hannibal are in a relationship already or they haven't made that last step and in the letter to Hannibal it could be that Face pours out his feelings and tells him he loves him. After reading his letter Hannibal,who of course feels the same way about Face, needs to find his boy and bring him home and when he does he doesn't know if he will kiss him or kill him first. The mission of course is a success but maybe Face doesn't make the extraction point or does but is seriously wounded. Would like of course a happy ending but can be angsty as possible. Will leave it to the writer.


End file.
